1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wall bed, and in particular to a wall bed having collapsible side tables mounted thereto which extend outwardly from the bed and are collapsed and folded inwardly when the bed is retracted into the wall.
2. Background Discussion
Wall beds are well known devices which include a support for a mattress and associated boxsprings. The bed extends outwardly from a wall and is retracted into a cavity in the wall for storage. Typically, the support is mounted on brackets which enable it to be tilted inwardly from one end into the wall cavity.
Wall beds are commonly employed in situations where space is at a premium, such as hotels and efficiency apartments. Generally, such wall beds do not have any associated side tables. It is the objective of this invention to equip such conventional wall beds with collapsible side tables that are mounted to fold inwardly and be retracted when the wall bed is retracted.